He Lives in You
by white pedal
Summary: The kingdom may have fallen and Atemu is dead, there is still hope as he had left a piece of himself behind on this earth. Hint of Cultureshipping


_**This takes place around the same time as my other story "Kiss my Eyes and Lay me to Sleep"**_

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be.

It was a nightmare. The kingdom below her was burning, blood curdling screams of anguish and agony coming from the village.

She ended up catching the scent of burning flesh that made her stomach turn. Then again it could be from the nine month old fetus inside her as it kicked.

She was standing on top of a hill looking out and to her horror, a gigantic palace was on fire as well.

For nine months she had traveled from Israel to Egypt to find someone. Since the day she found out that she had conceived she left her home land and traveled far and wide to Egypt, searching far and wide in the land.

To find the father of her child.

She held her stomach as she continued to watch helplessly as the the kingdom burned to the ground. Down below she saw two men who were fear struck.

"The Pharaoh is dead! The kingdom is doomed!" yelled one of them through his tears.

"Atemu is gone!" Yelled the second man.

She was shell shocked. She couldn't believe this was happening, this is not how she wanted to enter his kingdom.

She was supposed to go to his castle. Then when the guards show her to him to see if he really knew her he would come running to her and hug her tightly, telling her how much he missed her and is glad to be with her again.

And he will be shocked yet happy when he discovers that they created a new life in his journey to Israel. They would become a happy family.

But that dream was destroyed just like his kingdom.

She broke into tears at that point as she saw everyone die. And she couldn't do anything about it.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain. She clutched her belly and kneeled down and grunted, she felt a gush of water coming down her legs.

She is about to have the baby.

She started to panic. She came all this way to find her child's father, only to find out in her despair that he has perished in the fire, and now she is about to give birth. Where will she go? There were no midwives to be found or a medical hut.

She let out a scream of pain.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed "what am I going to do!?"

"Are you alright young lady." Said a voice from behind.

She turns around to see who it was. It was an Egyptian man with tan skin and dull blue eyes looking at her. He was wearing a white robe with a turban on his head with two golden loop earrings.

She looked at him for a moment, but another contraction took over and groaned.

The man went to her side and that's when he discovered what was happening.

"Please!" she cried out "my child is coming and I must see a midwife!" she was breathing heavily.

He was wide eyed but remained calm. He walking by to see what was happening to the kingdom when he saw the fifteen year old pregnant girl.

"It is alright, just keep breathing," he said. He helps the girl up on her feet.

"Come, I know where we can go."

They walked down the hilltop, stopping ever now and then because the girl would collapse from the contractions getting stronger.

But down below was a cave with lights in them. They reached it and he places the woman on the ground with pillows. She continued to breath to ease the pain.

The man went and got some boiling water and put it at his side. He went to the girl to see how far a long she was, when he lifted her cloak he was wide eyed.

"This child is ready to be born." He said.

The girl spread her legs as she prepared herself. She let out another cry of pain, after the man washed his hands he went to the girl and looked down.

"Are your ready?" He asked the girl, she nods but then arched her back as another contraction took over.

He rolls up his sleeves.

"Alright, push."

The girl grunted, screamed and cried all night long as she was delivering.

* * *

A baby's wail's filled the Egyptian wind. In the cave the man held the baby up for the new young mother to see her child, she immediately started crying tears of joy.

The man smiled.

"It is a girl, congratulations."

He went to another bowl of water and bathed the baby girl as she continued to wail. After he washed her off he wrapped her in a warm, soft blanket.

He handed her to her mother and the baby immediately stopped crying. The little girl had dark tanned skin that was soft to the touch, she has raven black hair but in the front she had golden blonde bangs as well as the side of her hair. Her eyes were closed as she had fallen asleep.

The young mother held her closed and she kissed the baby. She looks at the mysterious man.

"Thank you so much," she said "how can I ever repay you?"

"There is no need to thank me," he said "I am just glad that you and your child are safe."

The girl suddenly looked sad as she looked at her daughter.

"I feel like we won't be safe if anyone found out."

The man looked at her in question."

"Why do you say that?"

The girl was silent for a bit, but then she spoke.

"I am a Hebrew...but the man I was with isn't. He is Egyptian."

The man put it together and now understood her situation.

"So your daughter is a half blood."

The woman nodded sadly.

"I loved him very much. I met him in my home country of Israel, he was the most wonderful man I have ever met. Despite being Egyptian he was so different from the others, we had been together for a very long time. And eventually we got married in secret." her head still looked away "but then he got word that his father passed away and he had to leave to return home. He promised to one day return to me."

The girl looks at her sleeping baby in her arms.

"Then I discovered that I was with child. I knew my village would kill me and my child If they knew I married an Egyptian and was having a half blood child so I left my village and country forever to find him and let him know he was going to be a father.." She started to cry "but upon arriving here...I know now I was too late."

The man wiped away her tears.

"I am truly sorry for your loss," he said as he shows sympathy to her.

Knowing that this woman came all this way to find her husband to let him know of the child, only to find the kingdom in ruins and knowing he is dead is a tragedy.

Egypt was destroyed and this woman lost her husband, and the baby girl has lost a father.

"Would you mind telling me your name?" he asked.

The woman looks up from her child to answer his question.

"My name is Soraya."

The baby started making noises and Soraya's attention went back to her.

"Oh it's okay," she cooed her daughter "I'm here shhh don't cry." She smiled at her.

Soraya had never loved anyone as much as the new human being she is holding in her arms. The baby was so tiny and full of innocence it was making her feel more warm inside.

The baby started to open her eyes, Soraya was surprised that despite her daughter having her father's dark skin she had inherited her mothers blue eyes. She looked up at her mother with wonder and curiosity as to who this person is who is keeping her warm and safe in her arms.

Soraya smiled and tapped the baby's nose playfully. The baby started to giggle.

"She's a beautiful child." the man commented.

"I know.." Soraya smiled "..she looks just like her father, from the beautiful dark skin to his black and blonde hair..like my Atemu."

The man went wide eyed when he heard the name.

"Who was it?" He asked.

The woman was a bit shy at first. But decided to come clean.

"The Egyptian man that I married...was the pharaoh Atemu."

The man froze. He suddenly started bow in front of the woman.

"Forgive me, but I am extremely honored to have been in the presence of the woman my pharaoh chose as his wife, my queen."

Soraya blushed while her daughter looked at the man strangely.

"I'm sorry but I cannot say I am a queen, I mean I'm not royalty."

The man looks up at her.

"After tonight's destruction, I am afraid so."

"What do you mean?" Soraya asked.

"..It appears that after the kingdom burned down..someone new has taken the throne. But that new ruler is unfit to be pharaoh."

Soraya was not sure where this man was going with this.

"Who is it?" Soraya asked.

The man closed his eyes, then he opened them and they were narrowed as they were also filled with sorrow.

"The new ruler..is Cleopatra. She is from a royal family in Egypt but not from here, she tried to marry your husband but his father rejected her proposal of his son as she was not a trust worthy woman. But now the pharaoh is gone she is taking over the kingdom."

Soraya gasped while her daughter sucked her thumb.

The man looked at the baby and put his hand on her cheek.

"But knowing that he has left behind a child, his blood, there is hope."

Soraya was starting to come to a realization about what this man had in mind.

"Wait..are you saying you want my daughter to become queen of Egypt someday?"

"There is no doubt she will. Egypt will now be unbalanced and in chaos under the control of Cleopatra, she is not for the people but only her selfish needs. But your daughter Soraya, she has her father, grandfather and all the pharaoh's before her within her."

Soraya was getting worried. Not just because of him suggesting that her daughter becomes queen, but because of something more serious.

"But what if Cleopatra comes after her? And what if they won't accept her and kill her because of my Hebrew heritage?"

There is a taboo among Egypt and the rest of the Mediterranean. Two people who each are a different race, nationality, religion, or class are strictly forbidden to marry because that can taint the blood line.

But the biggest sin in their society to commit is to bare a child of the interracial relationship. Those born to parents who come from different worlds were persecuted, hated, spat on, ridiculed and were often put to death.

Soraya fears that since her daughter has Egyptian and Hebrew blood in her someone will discover it and have her child killed. Along with Soraya since she was in a relationship with Atemu and gave birth to an interracial child.

"We will have to keep it a secret until the time is right. When people become more understanding." he says.

Soraya was silent for a moment as she looked at her child. Only hearing the winds of Egypt moving the sands.

"I will give her two names," she says "names that can protect her from discrimination in both Hebrew, Egyptian and the entire Mediterranean and so Cleopatra won't discover who she is."

The man looks at her.

"Two names? How will that work?"

"My daughter will use one specific name in both societies to avoid suspicion of being a half blood. They must be able to blend in so no one will know and she will be safe and Cleopatra won't know that the pharaoh's daughter is out there."

"What two names do you wish to give her?"

Soraya closed her eyes. She began to think long and hard as to which two names she can give her daughter that keep her from harms way in Egyptian society as well as the Hebrew community. Not to mention that there is a chance Cleopatra will kill her daughter if she discovers Atemu has a child who is the rightful heir to the throne.

She committed a serious crime that can have her daughter slaughtered. So she must think carefully, her daughter is Egypt's only hope since Cleopatra might destroy the kingdom, she can be Egypt's prayer for salvation and...

She stopped as she had the perfect name. She looks at the man.

"I already have one name for her, among the Hebrew society she will be known as Aniya."

"Aniya?" he asked.

"I means God's answered prayer in my language," she looks at her daughter with a soft smile "she is my answered prayer as she is something special to remind me of my husband," she looks at the man again "and you said she was Egypt's hope of survival so she is considered Egypt's answered prayer for salvation."

Now they had to figure out a name for her to have in the Egyptian civilization.

Soraya looks at Aniya again. How this child looks so much like her beloved Atemu, besides having her mothers eyes she is the mirror image of the man she loved so much. How she wished he saw his daughter, their daughter who was the symbol of their love.

She got an idea.

"What name in Egyptian means she belongs to her father?" She asked.

The man answered.

"Azeneth."

Soraya found her daughters second identity. She holds her daughter close to her says to her.

"From this day forward, you will have two names that you will use to protect yourself from this cruel world. One, you will be Aniya. And your second name to protect you from Cleopatra and from the rest of Egypt..you will be Azeneth, meaning that you belong to your father." She leans in closer to her.

"Because he lives in you."

Soraya looks up and saw that the man is gone. She however smiled.

"Thank you, for what you did for me and my daughter."

* * *

Shadi looks from the distance at the mother and child. He was hoping that when the time comes, Aniya, or Azeneth will be prepared to face off Cleopatra and take back her fathers kingdom and restore it to its former glory.

_**I hoped you all enjoyed it. **_


End file.
